A press is known from International Patent Publication No. WO 2008/104969 A1. That press has a frame-formed press frame with which an upper and a lower frame plate are connected with each other using a plurality of bars at the edge, which are oriented parallel to a longitudinal axis of the press frame. A die plate, in which a receptacle is located for a powdered material to be pressed, is arranged securely connected to the press frame, and is aligned perpendicular to the longitudinal axis between the upper and the lower frame plate. A pair of guide rods, oriented in the direction of the longitudinal axis, which are arranged spaced from each other respectively in the upper and lower region of the press frame and securely fixed thereto, penetrate the die plate and a press arrangement. The press arrangement is provided for receiving and moving a press punch and is arranged respectively above and below the die plate, which is slidable on the guide rods. Two threaded pins, securely anchored at a distance from each other in the die plate, respectively engage in an assigned threaded nut, which are mounted rotatably in the upper and lower press arrangement. The two upper and the two lower pins are respectively driven by a drive motor supported by the assigned press arrangement. The upper and the lower press arrangement are movable in the vertical direction using the spindle drives, fastened to the die plate, which are driven pairwise synchronized by the respective drive motor. The drive motors for actuating the spindle drives are therefore correspondingly moved along with each vertical movement of the press arrangement. The pressing force, acting as an action force to be applied during the pressing of the powdered material respectively at the upper and lower press punch, generates in each case a reaction force, which must be absorbed via threaded pins, arranged securely pairwise above and below the die plate, and must be dissipated in the die plate. This design requires a significant dimensioning of the die plate and also the respective press arrangement in order to be able to absorb the forces and torque occurring in the course of the pressing and in the course of the movement occurring herewith of the upper and lower press arrangement.
A further press is known from European Patent Publication No. EP 2 311 587 A1. That press has a press frame having a press upper part and a press lower part and vertical support columns that connect the press upper part and the press lower part with each other. With such presses, an alignment as precise as possible of all components located in the force flow during the pressing procedure is of crucial importance for the pressing result and the wear of the press. There is a plurality of components, which are generally manufactured individually, and component levels in the force flow. Hereby, the manufacturing tolerances add up and can lead to a deformation of the components of the press due to the high pressing forces. In particular, it is possible that the axles of the upper and lower drives units for driving the upper and lower punch are not precisely flush with each other. This can lead to flawed pressing results. Additionally, this leads to increased wear of the individual components during pressing, for example, seals and guide belts of cylinders with hydraulic presses, spindles/spindle nut units with spindle presses, or guides with tool guide frames.